


In Sickness and Health

by castheangel666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poor Freddie, Sickfic, freddie being a stubborn bitch, good boyfriends, just fluff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Freddie is sick, but luckily, he has three caring boyfriends to make him better





	In Sickness and Health

John shook Freddie’s shoulder. “C’mon, now, Fred, get up. It’s morning, and Brian wants us down for breakfast.”

“Noo...Deaky, please…” John frowned. Freddie was never a morning person per se, but he never really resisted getting up. 

“Freddie? Are you okay?” the younger man pressed his hand against Freddie’s head, “Jesus Christ, you’re burning up!”

“Don’t feel good, Deaky,” Freddie whined, keeping his eyes shut.

“Okay, you stay here, I’m going to go get Brian and Roger,” John rushed downstairs, “Bri, Rog, come up here quick! Something’s wrong with Freddie!”

The other two men followed him up to the bedroom. The brown-skinned man was still under the covers, moaning quietly.

“Freddie? You okay, love?” Brian asked quietly.

“No, darling, not really.”  
“Come on, Fred, work with him. What hurts?” Roger sounded annoyed, but the look on his face gave away his concern.

“Everything. My head, my stomach, my throat,” Freddie’s face looked flushed and feverish, “I’m cold.”

“Okay. Deaky, can you go brew some peppermint tea? Roger, go get the thermometer,” Brian instructed, brushing Freddie’s sweaty hair off his forehead.

“Bri, I just wanna sleep, please,” Freddie begged, “I feel so bad, please.”

“I know, baby, I know,” the curly haired man nodded, “but if we just leave it be, you’ll be sick until we’re sixty.”  
“I don’t care.”

“Well, we do,” Brian took the thermometer from his blond boyfriend, “open up, Freddie.”

Freddie looked up at them miserably and opened his mouth. Roger slipped into the bed next to him and let Freddie lean against him sleepily as they waited for the thermometer to beep. 

“38.1,” Brian read, “that’s not horrible, but it’s higher than I’d like.”

“I’ll sit here with him if you go get fever meds from the drugstore,” Roger offered.

“Please, no,” Freddie whined, hiding his face in Roger’s shoulder, “don’t want medicine.”

“I know, love,” Roger pet his hair, shooing Brian out the door, “how about some tea?”  
“Will you let me sleep after?” 

“Yes,” Roger laughed softly, “and to think, we all thought I was the most stubborn bitch when I was sick.”  
“Karma,” John smirked, returning with a tray with four cups of tea, “sit up, Fred, this tea will make your tummy feel better.”

“Thank you, Deaky,” Freddie’s hands were shaking as he took the tea cup and sipped from it. He frowned at the odd taste.

“I added a bit of honey, to help your throat,” John sat down on the other side of his boyfriend.

Freddie smiled, before his body was wracked with violent coughs. Deaky rubbed his back and Roger took the tea back.

“Oh god,” Freddie gasped, “oh god, I feel like shit.”

Roger wondered if Brian would remember to buy cough medicine too.

“Do you think you could handle some toast?” John asked, “It might help you feel better.”

“Please, Deaky, no.” John faltered. He was going to try to convince him, but damn it, Freddie just sounded so helpless and miserable. “Okay, love.”

Brian opened the bedroom door to see all three of his boyfriends cuddling. He threw Roger a cold, wet towel, which was soon placed on Freddie’s pale forehead.

“Here, Fred,” he passed Freddie a spoon of red liquid.

“His hands are shaking quite a bit, Bri,” John took the spoon, “Open up.”

Freddie shook his head. “Deaky, darling, I’m fine.”

“You’re as bad as Roger,” Brian teased, “come on, drink it, and we’ll let you sleep.”

Freddie sighed and opened his mouth, screwing up his face as John popped the spoon in. “Tastes like shit.”

“How do you know?” Roger helped him lay back down.

“You don’t know my life,” the older man said sleepily, “fuck off, Roggy. Bri, get your ass over here.”

They might have ended up staying in bed all day, but to be fair, a day without Freddie was hardly a day worth living.


End file.
